


His Loyal Consort

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Character, Dominant/Top Sam, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Mentions of but no actual Dean/Hellhounds, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark fic based off of this prompt:<br/>can you write wincest top evil sam, consort dean, non-con, but even though sam is evil he still loves dean</p><p>You have been warned ahead of time, this isn't a happy fic.<br/>This is clearly an abusive relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Loyal Consort

He’s sitting in the corner, naked, covered in bruises and cuts, tears falling down his face. He feels broken, lost, and yet at the same time he won’t leave the one who does this to him, time and again, because he knows that in his own sick way Sam does love him. Dean doesn’t really remember how it got to this, how the boy he practically raised, the only person he has ever truly loved became the monster he now lives with.

Maybe when they were younger Dean could have stopped this from happening, maybe had Dean been able to say no when Sammy had crawled into his bed, begging Dean to touch him, maybe if he had been stronger things wouldn’t be the way they now were. But Dean could never say no to Sam, not now even though every single time they are together Dean feels like a piece of him dies, and not when they were kids, when he was thinking more with his hormones than his head. Back when he truly thought that this would be a good thing, him and Sammy.

Dean should have known something wasn’t right with his brother, but he didn’t see the signs until it was too late, until the good in Sam was gone leaving in place the cruel bastard who ruled Dean’s life. God Dean had been blind, so in love with Sam that he never questioned what really happened to their father that fateful night. 

Dean had been out at a bar, earning a little cash to help them out when he got the call. Sam’s voice had sounded upset, truly upset, but Dean now knows that was an act. The accident that killed their father was anything but an accident. John Winchester may have been the first person Sam killed, but he wasn’t the last.

Dean and Sam had always been a little rough with each other in bed, but when Sam got bigger than Dean, when Sam basically told Dean that when they made love that Dean was going to bottom from now on and if he had an issue with it Sam would find someone else, things got out of hand. Dean remembered how bad it had hurt, but afterwards Sam had just held him, telling him how much he loved him, how good it always was with him, and Dean had let it happen. 

Every time after that it got worse and worse, but Dean wasn’t about to say no, not to Sam, he couldn’t. He loved Sam more than anything, more than anyone, and if that was what Sam needed Dean would give it to him willingly. It wasn’t long after that Dean started realizing the truth, realizing just how fucked up their relationship was.

Finally Dean flat out asked Sam about their father, if he had had anything to do with the man’s death. Sam had laughed, that evil laugh that made Dean’s blood run cold. He told Dean how he had done it, told Dean that their father had found out about the two of them and was planning on separating them, he told Dean that he only did what he did in order to keep them together. And the sad fact was that Dean believed him. 

Dean believed Sam, believed in him, no matter what, no matter how bad things got Sam was the one constant in his life. He loved Dean, Dean was sure of that fact, but his love was twisted and corrupt just like Sam was these days. Dean wanted to cringe away when Sam touched him, but a part of him yearned for those touches, he pretended they were good and soft and perfect. Sometimes he wished it was different, that Sam would be gentle, that he’d kiss him softly, that he’d make love to Dean and not brutalize him day in, day out.

Dean can hear Sam’s footsteps approaching the room, can smell the faint smell of sulfur that seems to increase over time. Dean crawls out of the corner, moving swiftly so he is on the bed, waiting for his brother, his lover, his punisher to enter the room. Dean tries to stop crying, knowing it will be worse on him if Sam sees his tears, but Dean knows that he won’t be able to hide the evidence of his sorrow.

Sam enters the room, and Dean swears that his eyes are black, but almost as soon as he sees that they are back to their normal hazel. Sam looks him over, giving this disgusted little noise as he grabs Dean’s chin hard, wiping the tears away with his other hand. He shoves Dean down towards his crotch, stopping just long enough to yank open his pants and pull out his cock. He growls at Dean, tells him to get to work. 

Dean can hardly breathe as Sam fucks his mouth, brutal, violent thrusts that hurt so much. He wants to cry out, wants to scream, but he can’t. He feels Sam’s hand in his hair, grabbing it roughly, pulling, adding to Dean’s pain. Dean can’t see Sam’s other hand, and he dreads that fact, for good reason. All too soon he feels the whip come down on his back, and had he not been gagged by Sam’s cock he’d be screaming out in agony. 

Sam continues to thrust into Dean’s mouth, yanking his hair, bringing the whip down again and again, ripping open the skin on Dean’s back. The whole time he looks down into Dean’s tear filled eyes, as if daring him to fight back. He curses loudly, pumping his seed into Dean’s mouth, making his brother choke and gag. Sam laughs at Dean’s predicament.

Dean knows this isn’t over, he learned that a long time ago. Sam shoves him down onto his abused back, and Dean wants to scream in pain, but he bites his lip bloody, keeping silent. He barely has time to register the pain in his back when he feels Sam thrust 3 fingers into his abused hole. Dean shudders, pain, anger, self-loathing, disgust, hate, love, and want all warring inside of him. 

It never takes Sam long to get hard again, and far too soon Sam is removing his fingers, only to thrust inside Dean’s abused body. He fucks Dean hard, wrapping one hand around Dean’s shaft, making Dean come against his will. He hates how his body always reacts to this, how he gets off every time Sam takes him, and yet it happens every single time. By the time Sam finally comes again Dean is a wreck, a broken shell of who he used to be.

When Sam pulls out he kisses Dean softly, the only time he’s ever gentle with his brother. It’s as if Sam is trying to let Dean know he really loves him, no matter what he does to him. Sam whispers words of love into Dean’s ear, and Dean has to stop himself from crying, because Sam truly believes his words, believes what he says.

Within moments Sam is redressed, petting the top of Dean’s head like he’s a favored pet, ordering him to wash up and get dressed for company. Dean shudders, closing his eyes in disgust and terror, but he complies to Sam’s wishes. The punishment for disobeying will be worse than any of his loving attentions. Dean remembers how damaged he was the last time he disobeyed, when Sam allowed a pack of hellhounds to use Dean for their pleasure. Dean still bares the scars from that event.

Dean showers and dresses quickly, making his way out of his rooms and down to Sam’s throne. He kneels at the floor by Sam’s feet, his loyal consort, his beloved pet, his lover, his victim.


End file.
